Alone All Along
by Appleapple
Summary: wah, don't read this, it is not one of the good ones, doesn't stand the test of time because only a few years later and I want to cringe at the paragraph I glanced at. Challenge written against My Immortal by Evanescence. HrH with Draco in on the side


You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time can not erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
--song section by Evanescence, My Immortal. Characters by JK Rowling, blah blah blah. This thing was written for a challenge.  
  
Warm brown eyes lifted with the film of fabric, fixing on the tall man opposite her. His smile, the smile she still yearned to revel in was lighting his face, yet it was cast on the various others seated in the room. But as always, this was enough. It had always been enough for her just to see the happiness, to watch him free of the nightmares and pain. The handsome young man with the vibrant green eyes was the only she wanted and the one, it seemed, she could never have. It was a bitter sweet pain if only because she knew he would be hers, yet never so. As the smile was turned to her those emerald eyes glazed over, dulled, but it was something only she would have seen. Not one had been so close yet so far from this man that she loved despite all. He expected this of her. He expected so much of her, but she was ready to meet any challenge for him. Anything for him. She had given her life to him, and yet he treated it like a pretty yet worthless ornament - gods know he has enough of them.  
  
The blonde haired man watched, despair and hopelessness welling in him. Once before he had felt this stone at the bottom of his heart, when he had realised that he may lose the one he loved. And what a shock that was indeed - not the imminent death but that he, a malfoy, loved. A 'mudblood', none the less. Fate did had a sense of humour. He had watched as The Boy Who Lived saved the girl, had watched as she curled into his chest and cried and bestowed on him a kiss that broke Draco's heart. Potter had always been one for heroics whether he admitted it or not. It was in him, and he loved every second of it. Why else would he be standing infront of him, raising his voice to say the words which would bind Hermione to him forever. His Hermione - the smart, beautiful, perfect Hermione. It held none of the warmth she craved for from him. The warmth that he could give her had he been one step ahead of Potter.  
  
Hermione dutifully repeated her lines, eyes locked on a space just beside Potter's right ear. She couldn't bare to see the detatchment in her love's eyes. If her gaze had focused she would have seen the desperation and yearning that was quickly quashed in the slate blue eyes of her best friend. When had she become so weak? She was strong in every meaning of the word but in love. She fell head over heels and stayed that way.  
  
Severes Snape's Protege.  
  
Aurora.  
  
Mrs Harry Potter.  
  
Draco couldn't help wondering if he had gotten there first, if he had saved her life, would Hermione had fallen in love with him? Would it be him standing there as the groom of the wizard marriage? Would he have been happy? Malfoys always got what they wanted. Malfoys never fell in love. This Malfoy was different. How could a girl had changed him so much? Questions flew through his mind as he tried to concentrate. Wizard marriages are fiercly binding. For humans, simple words such as "acio pen" would not cause a pen to fly into your fingers. For humans, mariage vows would not cause a bond further than what had already been. Wizard vows are different, however, and they hold power. This would be the last time he would have these thoughts. Never again, for Hermione's sake but he would always be there for her, he would always wait.  
  
Since they were children Hermione had been a stable stone which Potter relied on. During his incesant bouts of nightmares and searing pain in his scar, she had always held his hand. She had wiped away the tears from his cheeks and chased the fears from his heart. But he didn't love her. He couldn't.   
  
The last words where exchanged, and Hermione and Potter left. That night, Hermione gazed at the stars from her position on the grass. She was married to the man she loved. The knowledge brought not happiness but a definite end and closure that crushed all hope and replaced it with a knowledge that came too late. 


End file.
